Some Fairy Tale
by Diamond Tears
Summary: 7Y-Draco/6Y-Ginny... *Chapter 14* is up!! Hopefully not so much of a cliffy this time...
1. Prologue

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fic and therefore, my first D/G fic. I hope it doesn't suck, but you can be the judge of that!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
(Ginny Weasley's fifth year, Draco Malfoy's sixth)  
  
Inspiration never came at a good moment. It only came to her now, in the library  
where she was trying to finish her potions review before the finals tomorrow. Snape  
would be handing out a nearly impossible test, she knew, but in spite of herself she had  
begun to daydream. The sun had gone down and the moonlight was shining through  
the window and suddenly she wasn't alone anymore. Her hands seemed to guide  
themselves, reaching for a book that was kept in the bottom of her bag. She opened  
the book, knowing without looking when she had come to a blank page. She reached  
down for her small bag of quills and selected one, her eyes never leaving her subject.  
  
The sound of the tip scrapping on the page filled her ears and she smiled. She drew the  
outline of the shadow, the shading of the face. She drew hands that were shaking and  
she drew the window, towering tall. She shaded around the moonlight that shone in,  
framing the form in front of her. She drew the paper in his hands, twisted and limp from  
reading. She captured the tear running down his cheek. Then she looked down and  
studied the picture in front of her.  
  
It was him. His hair, his eyes, his hands. But it wasn't him. It wasn't the flawless, perfect  
boy that she thought he was. She had drawn what she had seen. The despair on his  
face, the curve of his spine, the sobs catching in his throat. She had seen the  
desperation and the loneliness. She had seen the fear and the pain. And she had seen  
in all on a face she had never thought could bear the weight of sorrow.  
  
She looked up at him, the moonlight pouring in on his face, his cheeks sparkling with  
silent tears in the starlight. His hands grasping the frame of the window. She let her hand  
move against the paper and she drew the line of his robes, sweeping to the floor. She  
drew the bend of his knees, the point in his elbow. She sketched the small curve of his  
ear and the dark line of his eyelashes, laying against his cheek.  
  
She wished she could capture the thoughts in her head. How his icy outside was  
shattering right in front of her. How odd it was to see the emotion flying across his face.  
But she couldn't find the pictures, she couldn't think of the words. She simply looked at  
him, waiting until his tears seemed to be slowing. The moonlight was nearly gone and in  
the darkness she packed up her things and moved silently out of the library and back  
towards her common room.  
  
He didn't notice her. His eyes still shut as tight as he could stand. His hands were shaking  
with anger, his tears from years of up pain. His hands clutched at the frame of the  
window and his letter, as he knees threatened to give out. He bit the inside of his lip, his  
teeth baring down until the coppery taste of blood spilled onto his tongue. He opened  
his eyes and stared out at the moon. The light face was almost glaring at him, mocking  
his fear and pain.  
  
He moved his hand to his wand, even though his arm felt like lead. He whispered a  
spell, his voice soft and gentle, watching the light spill from his wand. He let himself slid  
to the floor, curling his arms around his knees. Turning his head he let it fall onto his arms,  
his eyes seeing a small book laying open on the floor beneath a table, hidden in a dark  
corner of the library. It didn't look like any other book in the library. It had a deep red  
cover, the spine bound in leather that was frayed with age. His letter was forgotten as  
he lifted his head to look at the page that it lay open on.  
  
A sketch covered the page. The shading of the figure blending gray into black and  
white. He moved towards it on his hands and knees, curiosity getting the best of him. He  
picked it up, the cover feeling like velvet on his fingertips. The paper was white and  
smooth, thick and flawless. But there, splashed on that page, was him. It was him  
holding his broomstick, smoldering with anger. Beside him, on the opposite page was  
Harry, triumphant and beaming, the snitch gleaming in his hand.  
  
He flipped through the pages, seeing drawings of students from every year and every  
house. He saw the teachers and the castle, the Hogwarts express and Hogmeade. He  
looked at every single drawing until he came to the very end. To the picture of him that  
had been drawn less than half an hour before. A portrait of him as he hoped no one  
ever saw him. Him at his worst, when the walls threaten to fall and the dam was  
breaking with the force of his tears.  
  
And it was perfect.  
  
He wanted to destroy it. Rip it, light it on fire, anything to remove it from existence, but  
he couldn't. Before he knew what he was doing he was scrawling a message on some  
parchment from his bag and leaving it inside the book which he tossed lightly onto the  
table. Picking up his things he left the library, his mind clouded with thoughts. He walked  
slowly back to his common room, wondering who had seen him at his weakest moment.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Click this nifty little button and review!! Please!! Lemme know, even flames are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fic and therefore, my first D/G fic. I hope it doesn't suck, but you can be the judge of that!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****  
  
Chapter One.  
(Ginny Weasley's sixth year, Draco Malfoy's seventh)  
  
Ginny smiled as the doorway to Diagon Alley opened before her. Her mother stepped  
away from the bricks as they shifted, humming softly to herself. Turning her attention to  
her bag she pulled out two letters bearing the Hogwarts seal and handed them to her  
children. The she pulled a small bag of money for each, smiling as she did. Ginny took  
the soft leather bag in her hand, it felt deliciously heavy. Ron's ears were pink, his mouth  
hanging slightly open.  
  
"A present from Fred and George, for each of you to what you wish with, and because  
of your father's promotion, you each can get new robes. So, I'll go get your books and  
things, and you two meet me back here in two hours."   
  
She stepped forward, leading the way into Diagon Alley, as Ginny grinned at her  
brother. Ron smiled and started to run, probably off to look at brooms. Ginny moved  
along side her mother for a little while, her mother's perfume filling her senses. She  
looked in every window, feeling as through she would never know how to choose  
where to spend Fred and George's money.  
  
"Darling?" Her mother was looking at her. "You should go find something, the twins  
would be put out if you didn't."  
Ginny smiled weakly, "I know."  
"Well, what do you really love, more than anything in the world?"  
"Drawing," Ginny answered, her voice soft.  
"Then go replace that full sketch book of yours." Her mother said with a soft chuckle.  
  
Ginny smiled, then made her way to the book store. The tiny bell above the door rang  
as she entered, inhaling the wonderful scent of books. They lined the shelves that  
looked as if they went for miles. The store was quite, but bright, the shiny covers  
reflecting back at her. She looked around, wishing someone had come to help her. She  
looked through the titles, until she came to the end of a self, where blank books were  
stacked neatly. They were all beautiful, most with clean crisp, lined white paper.   
  
"Can I help you miss?"  
Ginny jumped, her heart leaping into her throat for a moment. "What?"  
A man was looking at her, his hair slicked back over his bald spot. "Looking for  
something in particular?"  
"Yes, blank books, no lines, no words, for drawing. Do you have any of those?"   
He bit his lip, "You know, I don't have many, no one ever asks for them. Follow me  
please."  
  
He started for the back of the store, humming a soft tune. At his hip was a large ring of  
keys that jingled as he walked. Ginny followed, taking out her leather pouch of money.  
She opened the top, which was tied with a small blue ribbon that said "Ginny" along it.  
She almost gasped, the bag was nearly full, of nothing but gold galleons. She thanked  
the twins under her breath.  
  
"Here we are," The man said suddenly.  
  
Ginny stopped, noticing that the book shelves continued on, past them. The man  
turned to his left and pulled a small stack of books from the shelf and set them on the  
floor. Taking his keys he reached in and twisted around until the book shelf swung out,  
revealing a small room. Ginny looked inside and saw a single box sitting on the floor.  
The man stepped inside and lifted the box, coughing at the dust that covered it. Setting  
it in front of Ginny, he slowly opened it and beckoned her to kneel across from him.  
  
The box was nearly empty, the inside so clean it almost sparkled. A light blue book was  
at the bottom, beside a small bundle of sticks. The man reached inside and pulled out  
the book, handing it to Ginny. The cover was silk smooth and light in her hands. The  
pages were smooth and soft, perfectly white. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'll take it." She said softly.  
"Do you want these, too?" The man asked.  
"What are they?"  
"Muggles call them pencils," He shrugged "I'll throw them in for free."  
She smiled, "It's a deal."  
  
The man sent her back towards that counter and she clutched the book close to her.  
She paid the man, thanked him and walked out into the street. Sitting at a bench in  
front of Eeylops Owl Emporium, she opened her bag and took out her old sketch book.  
The red cover was still soft, although it hadn't been clean for years. She opened it, and  
looked through her drawings. Finally she came to his letter, carefully pasted to the back  
of his portrait. She read it, wishing she had responded to it. Wishing she had sent the owl  
like he requested. She had wanted to tell him. She had wanted to know what had  
broken through his tough skin and made him unbearable for those last days at  
Hogwarts. She shook her head, and tossed away her thoughts of him.  
  
Placing her old book back into her bag with tenderness in her fingers, she took out her  
wand and began to charm her new book. The owls hoots filled her ears and she smiled  
as she finished. She had charmed her book to keep dry, clean, new and closed, except  
with a password. She then took the pencils and used them to sketch a small dragon on  
the last page of her old book. Smiling as she finished she stood and looked through the  
window at the owls.  
  
There was a small one that was sitting on a small branch almost hidden by the large 'E'  
in "Eeylops,". It was no bigger than Pig, it's tiny claws clutching the branch. It had large  
amber eyes, and small gray wings folded on it's back, it seemed to be watching the  
people pass by, as if it was lonely. Ginny felt the small bag the twins had sent and with a  
smile on her face she pulled the door open and stepped inside.  
  
It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, or lack of. It was dark, so that the  
owls could sleep and most were, asleep with their heads tucked under their wings. A  
short women made her way over to Ginny and watched her as she turned to the  
window and the small owl that was sitting there. It was really beautiful. It's face was  
white as snow, it's back speckled gray and white. It couldn't have been more than ten  
inches from the tips of it's ears to the end of it's tail feathers.  
  
The bell above the door rang as Ginny reached out and ran her finger down the small  
owl's back. It turned, fixing her with it's eyes that looked to large for it's sweet face. It  
opened it's little black beak and let out a soft coo, before jumping up onto her finger.  
She lifted it in the air, and looked into it's eyes. It almost seemed to be smiling, it's tiny  
chest puffed up with pride.  
  
"No one has ever noticed her before." The women said, almost is Ginny's ear, causing  
her to jump.  
"Really? Well, I'll take her." The owl cooed softly, and Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Virginia Weasley."  
  
The voice was smooth and tight, as if holding back laughter. Ginny braced herself  
mentally, before looking into the stormy eyes of Draco Malfoy. A large gray owl was  
sitting on his shoulder, it's eyes just as hard as Draco's. It clicked it's beak at the small owl  
in Ginny's hand and looked at it with disgust almost playing his features. Ginny didn't  
answer Draco, but moved past him to the counter where she set down the owl and  
selected a cage for her.  
  
The women put her owl in the cage and shut the door, then instructed Ginny on how  
much weight the tiny owl could carry. Ginny paid, trying to ignore Draco as he hovered  
behind her, obviously wondering how she was playing to pay for this. She finished  
quickly, attempting to leave without a word to Draco.  
  
"Where are you going Weasley?" He asked, grabbing the strap of her book bag.  
"Any where that you are not, Malfoy." She answered coolly.  
"You hurt me." He said sarcastically, following her out into Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny tried to break away as the door closed but the strap of her bag broke and the  
contents spilled out onto the street. She set down the cage and turned, collecting  
everything as quickly as she could. Then she stood, knowing that he had her book in his  
hand. His face was unreadable, his eyes focused on a page. She snatched the book  
and tucked it back into her bag. She picked up her owl, her eyes trained on the cobble  
stones between her feet.  
  
"It was you." He whispered.   
"Yes." She answered, and when she looked up, he was gone.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Click this nifty little button and review!! Please!! Lemme know, even flames are welcome. 


	3. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Hogwarts

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fic and therefore, my first D/G fic. I hope it doesn't suck, but you  
can be the judge of that!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The platform 9 and 3/4s was full of people. Small first years clung to their parents, a  
couple of older children were running around the pillars, dodging the families. Ginny's  
little owl was nestled in her hair, sitting content on Ginny's shoulder, watching her cage  
get thrown onto the Hogwarts Express. She bit Ginny's neck gently and waited for the  
attention of Ginny's hand.  
  
"We'll be off soon, Aleda, promise." She said softly.  
  
Ginny returned to her mother's side, watching as Harry came onto the platform and  
Ron ran to meet him. They began to talk, Ron obviously telling him about the broom.  
Harry smiled as Ron drug him over, telling him that Hermione isn't here yet. Harry smiled  
politely, updating Mrs. Weasley on his summer with the Dursleys, a sour expression on his  
face.  
  
"Hello Ginny." He smiled.  
"Hello Harry. How are you?"  
Harry shrugged, "Good, cute owl."  
Ginny smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Harry grinned at her before turning around as Hermione called them over to where she  
had just come in with her muggle parents. The train blew it's whistle and students began  
to stream away from the parents. Ginny said good-bye to her father, who kissed the top  
of her head. She hugged her mother and hurried after Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Once  
on the train she took notice of which compartment they disappeared into and slowly  
made her way towards it.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked down at the first year she had run into. "Are you all right?"  
"Y-yes." The little girl said, her lips trembling.  
Ginny held out her hand, "Ginny Weasley."  
"Elani Begle. What house are you in?"  
"Gryffindor."  
Elani smiled. She was small, her hair was blond, her eyes blue. "Really? Do you know  
Harry Potter?"  
Ginny laughed. "Yes. He's very nice, I'll make sure you meet him."  
  
The train hit a slight bump as it started to move. Elani looked terrified, looking to the  
nearest window. Ginny looked out, seeing, who she assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Begle.  
They were waving to Elani, who waved back. She looked as if she were about to cry.  
Soon, the train was pulling out of the station and her parents were gone.  
  
"Are you scared?" Ginny asked softly.  
"Yes. I've never been away from home for so long." Elani looked as if she might burst into  
tears.  
"Don't worry," Ginny said, "Hogwarts is wonderful..."  
  
"As long as you look out for me."  
  
Ginny felt the chills go down her spine. She smiled to Elani, who looked terrified and  
turned around.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." She said softly.  
"Ginny Weasley," He sneered at her and looked past her to Elani. "First year?" He asked.  
Elani nodded, "Y-y-yes."  
"Which house are you hoping for?" Draco asked, "Slytherin, right?"  
Elani was trembling, "Is that the best house?"  
Draco looked at Ginny. His eyes narrowed, "By far."  
  
Ginny looped her arm around Elani's shoulders and smiled a tight smile towards Draco.  
  
"You'd like to think that."  
"I don't think, I know." His finger was in Ginny's face. "You watch yourself little girl, I'll take  
you down."  
  
Any emotion Draco had shown in Diagon Alley was long gone. His eyes were clear and  
hard, his sneer plastered on his face like old times. He ruffled Elani's hair and moved  
past them, making his way to his compartment. Ginny shivered and took Elani's hand.  
Elani looked up at Ginny. Her eyes were still filled with fear and she was still shaking.  
Ginny smiled reassuringly,  
  
"Why don't you come sit with me. You can meet Harry."  
"Really? You wouldn't mind?"  
"Not at all."  
  
She led Elani into the compartment and introduced her to the famous three. Elani was  
delighted, staring at Harry as if no one in the world was quite so wonderful. And in a  
way, it was true. Last year Harry had uncovered an operation in Hogsmeade involving  
some seventh years Slytherins and the death eaters. They had been moving in and out  
of the school through a couple up secret passages, planning to seize the school. Harry  
hadn't had a normal year his entire Hogwarts career. Ginny blushed at the thought of  
how he had saved her in her first year. It still embarrassed her that she had gotten  
herself into that mess in the first place.  
  
She looked out the window, her mind wandering until the train began to slow. Elani was  
asleep, her head in Ron's lap, her long blond hair spread out over his robes. Ginny  
stood and slowly moved out of the compartment. She stretched her arms above her  
head, the motion of the train making her wish she could just fall asleep.  
  
"Out of my way, Weasely."  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned, "More than enough room for both of us, Malfoy."  
  
He began to push by her, but stopped as soon as they were face to face. Ginny's heart  
flipped, her back pressed against the wall. Draco was sneering, and behind him  
Crabbe and Goyle watched with something like amusement all over their faces. Draco  
leaned in closer to her, his blond hair falling foreword past his ears.  
  
"That little girl will be in Slytherin, I bet 10 galleons on it."  
"If I believed in gambling, I'd take that bet."  
"Reckless, that could feed your family for years, couldn't it?"  
"As if you care if we eat or not. As if you care about anything but yourself." Ginny bit  
back.  
"Your right, I don't care. Now get out of my way."  
"Why?"  
"Because," He was only inches from her face. "it's you and us, and I don't think Potter  
would notice if you screamed."  
  
Ginny reached over and opened the door to her compartment. Harry stood up, and  
began glaring at Draco as the train began to slow. Ginny edged back in and took her  
seat. The door closing behind her. The train began to squeal slightly as the train came  
to a stop and she woke Elani, before following Harry and the others down the hall.  
  
Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts Express, her heart singing to be back at school. The  
students poured out of the train, some tripping over the first years as they hurried to  
stand near Hagrid. Ron had told Elani all about Hagrid and so they sent her right over,  
telling her they would see her at the sorting.  
  
Ginny watched Harry, Ron and Hermione rush off, still discussing something very  
important. She smiled fondly, before starting after them, being sure to keep out of sight  
and out of mind. Draco glared at her, but she tried to ignored him. She kept her head  
down and her eyes away from him until they entered the Great Hall. She stopped just  
inside the door to look up at the candles that floated above her head. Then she made  
her way to sit across from Harry, who was fighting with Ron about something involving  
Quidditch. Beside her, the table was empty, waiting to be filled by first years sorted into  
Gryffindor.  
  
From over Harry's head should could see the Slytherin table. Draco was talking to a  
group of sixth years that were hanging on his every word. He looked at Harry's back,  
every once in a while, before continuing his story. Ginny shook her head. Some things  
never change, like Draco's ability to be incredibly selfish, arrogant, and ill-tempered.  
She looked around, waving to the students that she knew.  
  
Then the doors opened and the first years came in for the sorting.  
  
They looked around in awe, some with fear and others seeming very confident. They  
lined up perfectly, and waited as the sorting began. Ginny listened to the first two  
names, knowing that Elani would be called soon. Elani had caught her eye as she  
entered and given Ginny a tiny wave.   
  
"Begle, Elani."  
  
Elani stepped forward and sat down, letting Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat  
on her head. Ginny held her breath and looked over at Draco, who was sneering back  
at her, waiting for the hat to scream out Slytherin. The hat then made up it's mind and  
opened it's mouth to scream,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Draco frowned and Ginny smiled as Elani came to sit beside her. She hugged the small  
blond, not bothering to look in Draco's direction. Elani was practically in tears of  
happiness as she slid in beside Ginny and soon she was content, stuffing herself with all  
sorts of foods that were making their way down the table.  
  
Ginny looked around, wanting to etch the moment in her mind. She wished she had her  
book and her 'pencils' so she could sketch the Great Hall at the very moment. She  
wanted to capture Elani's delighted face as she stared up at the enchanted ceiling.  
She wanted to draw Harry and Hermione who were feeding each other pie. She  
wanted a picture of Malfoy sulking near the head of the Slytherin table, his prefect star  
standing out on his black robes.  
  
After what seemed like hours of food Ginny finally made her way towards the Gryffindor  
common room full and happy. Her eyes were half closed, a yawn stretching to the tips  
of her fingers. She didn't notice that he was there until she ran into him. She fell back,  
catching herself on her elbows and hands. She lifted herself up, looking around in the  
dark hallway. Her hands brushed at her robes, removing the dirt.  
  
"Oh, sorry little weasel."  
"Malfoy, how nice." She muttered to herself. To him, "What do you want with me, can't  
you just leave me alone?"  
He was in front of her again, voice hard. "But I'm planning to make your life miserable."  
She didn't miss a beat, "How nice for you, now if you don't mind..."  
  
She pushed him away, her hands finding purchase on his shoulders. She stalked past  
him, suddenly wishing she was warm and safe by the Gryffindor fireplace with students  
all around her. But Draco wasn't finished yet, he grabbed her wrist with one hand, his  
cool fingers holding her tightly. He pulled her back, smiling as she attempted to pull her  
wrist from his hand. She stopped suddenly, watching something flash in his eyes.  
  
"Draco..." She whispered.  
"Oh what? Are we on a first name basis, Virginia?" Her name fell off his lips like a curse.  
"Your hurting me, please let me go."   
"Good." His voice was barely a whisper. "You could use a little pain in your life, you don't  
have enough that you have to go around mocking others?"  
  
She thought of his face when she had seen the picture, his face on that night in the  
library.  
  
"Is that what this is about? It was just a picture of you."  
"No, don't you see, that wasn't me. This is me." He pulled her up against him, his eyes full  
of spite.  
"You don't scare me." She whispered, even though she was trembling.  
  
Ginny pulled her wrist against his thumb and in a instant she was free. If she had  
surprised him it didn't show. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. Draco  
smiled wickedly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ginny walked past him slowly, finally  
walking backwards, her eyes on his retreating back.  
  
"Good night Weasley." He called over his shoulder. "Sweet dreams."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Lookie how many reviews!!! yay I'm so happy!! So many people loving it!!! It's more  
reviews than I've ever had before!!! Thank you guys, I hope this chapter was okay... :) I  
know it was short, but things are gonna pick up in the next chapter, we find out all  
about Draco's evil plans (yeah right... Like I can keep this Evil!Draco up for very long... I  
want Fluffy!Draco!!! lol) and fairly soon the fluff will start happening... (yay!! fluff, fluff,  
fluff!!)  
  
Avaka -- You go the first one!! the very first review, how cool are you?? Are you on  
FF.net??  
  
Evie -- I know that Draco was OOC in that last few chapters, that was on purpose. This  
chapter's Draco was a little darker, I hope it's better. :) Lemme know what you think...  
  
Clicky clicky... you know you wanna!! 


	4. Chapter 3 The Owl Tower

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
  
(shamless plug...) Hey, are you a Draco/Ginny fan and/or writer? Join my Yahoo! group... http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco couldn't seem to stop berating himself.  
  
What was his problem? Why did he feel the need to prove himself to her? She was a Weasley, a no body that didn't matter to anyone. Who cared if she saw him the way she had the year before? No one cared. No one would bother to listen. Everyone knew better. Even she did. She wouldn't do anything. She knew that he could squash her like the helpless bug she was. The first few weeks she had tried to pin things on him. She had told her friends, and teachers and nothing go him into trouble. Then the spells were worse and now she was staying in line, keeping her head down. So why should he care?  
  
But he cared. That was the part that shocked him, was he found himself caring what she thought of him. He found himself wondering what she was thinking of his actions. Of course she was angry about it. Her eyes burned with a fire that was only for him. It gave him chills just thinking about it. But they weren't exactly chills in a bad way.  
  
Draco's hand ran through his hair, his Transfiguration notes forgotten. He was thinking up something evil, even worse than the charmed pranks Crabbe and Goyle had pulled off for him. He was tired of the way she made him feel, he was beating himself because he had spent trying to find out who had seen him in the library and he had glossed over Ginny Weasley's name without a second thought.  
  
The bell rang, causing him to jump slightly. Draco gathered up his things, smiling for the end of the school day, before melding into the hall with the mass of other students. He saw Ginny coming down the hall, the smile on her face disappearing as she saw him. She looked down and flew past. Draco looked after her, a smug look on his face.   
  
He whistled to himself as he headed for his dorm. Entering the "Seventh Year, Boys Dorm," Draco tossed his bag on the floor and flopped down onto his bed. The softness was welcoming, and he let himself sink into it, knowing that the comfort wouldn't last. Sitting on his pillow was a small letter, sealed with the Malfoy seal. Draco ripped off the seal, opening it. Rolling onto his back he read the tall script that stared back at him.  
  
//Son,  
  
I believe you should stay at school over the holidays, your mother and I will send gifts. We have some things to attend to before your graduation as head boy and prefect at the end of this year. When you return home we will begin your training in earnest. Come home prepared.  
  
I will be out on business for the rest of the year, so if you must write, your mother will be taking your letters.  
She sends her love.  
I shall look for your reply before bed.  
  
Father//  
  
Draco snorted with annoyance. Father was always so concerned, he joked to himself. Reaching over the side of his bed he picked up his book bag, retrieving a quill and a sheet of parchment. He bit the end of his quill, rolling back onto his stomach. His blond hair fell onto his forehead and pushed it away hurriedly. Then he set his quill and composed his response.  
  
//Father & Mother,  
  
I do not wish to stay over the holidays, so send money for Hogsmeade. Must have something to do.   
  
Things to attend to? I see, well, I hope that all goes well for you.  
I assume you'll both be here for graduation? Correct?  
  
Love to mother,  
Draco//  
  
Sealing the letter carefully he pulled himself off the bed and made his way to the owl tower. (A/N: what the heck is it really called? Anyhoo, carry on...) Of course his large owl had dropped the letter and left, so Draco had to climb the cold hard stairs to the tower to find him.  
  
"Stupid, ignorant bird." He muttered under his breath. He had always liked his eagle owl better.  
  
He made his way through hallways, thinking about his father and what "business" he had to attend to. Death eater business for certain. But Draco hoped that the school had nothing to do with it. If his father pulled another stunt like last year the family could get caught. But of course his father didn't really care about that. There was something in the castle that the death eaters wanted, and they hadn't given up just because Harry beat them at their own game. Draco's footsteps echoed on the stairs as he pushed up the tall wood door. He looked up at the owls asleep under their wings, not noticing who else was in the room.  
  
"Of all people to show up, I should have known it was you." The voice was soft.  
Draco cursed himself mentally for not noticing, but his face was betraying nothing. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Not really." She was trembling, though he suspected it was more from anger than fear.  
Draco tied his letter to his owl's leg. "Why are you here, Weasley?"  
"Same reason you're here" She said, watching his large owl fly away.  
  
Draco stared at the empty space on the rafter for a moment. He needed to release some of his tension, and who better to take it then the firefly behind him? He turned around, his face pale and calm. He smirked.  
  
"Does your family even want to hear from you?" He asked, his voice silky smooth.  
"Of course, don't yours?" She loaded the question with spite.  
He ignored her, "What are you sending?"  
  
In an instant he had crossed the length of the room, and pulled the letter from her grasp. She lunged for it, but he stepped to the side and turned, ripping it open. He had only shaken her for a moment, because she turned and faced him. She was furious, her hair falling into her face, framing the anger in her eyes. She stared at him, wishing more than anything to beat him into the ground.  
  
"Aww how sweet." He said, pulling out several sheets of parchment. "It's a long letter."  
"Malfoy, give it here." She said, stepping closer.  
"No." He said shortly, knowing he sounded about twelve.  
  
He unfolded the sheets and held them above his head as she tried to take them. The first was a short letter, which Draco scanned then tossed aside in favor of the next sheet. It wasn't a letter, it was a sketch and he held it in one hand as Ginny practically climbed up him to reach it. She was only a head shorter than him, her forehead barely reaching his lips, but his arms were long and even on her tip toes she couldn't grasp his wrist.  
  
"Stop it." She was starting to sound frantic.  
  
The drawing was amazing. Even though Draco had seen plenty of art around the Mafloy Mansion, it still took his breath away. It was Harry and Hermione, sitting together over a book. Their hands were clasped, Hermione's eyes shining with love, Harry's smile gentle. The words on the cover of the book were upside down, a simple suggestion that maybe they weren't studying. Draco let his hand fall slightly, nearly forgetting that Ginny was standing right there. He brought the drawing closer to his face, his elbow taking on a slight bend. Seeing her chance she reached up and grabbed his elbow and pulled his hand down to her face. She grabbed the paper and put it behind her back.  
  
"It's mine Draco." She said softly.  
Draco sneered, "I wasn't finished."  
  
He started to move towards her, watching her eyes dart past him to the door. But then she was staring at him, her eyes so intense he felt a shiver go up his spine. Finally he had against the wall, her sketches still pressed into the small of her back. She was defiant, not willing to step down.  
  
"Hand it over."  
"No." Her voice was steady.  
"Yes." He hit the wall beside her face with his hand. "You will."  
"Are Malfoys all the same?" She asked softly, eyes closed. "They come, they beat, they leave?"  
  
Draco felt that at that moment he could have hit her. He also felt at that moment he could die. Because he wanted to. He stepped back, watching her slide to the floor. Her eyes were closed, her hands trembling as she held out the parchment. He didn't take it from her. He didn't even move.  
  
"How dare you say that." His teeth were clenched together, his fists shaking. "I am *not* my father. I will never be my father."  
"Then why are you doing this to me?" Her voice was soft, as if she was trying not to cry.  
  
Every ounce of anger drained out of him. She was right. He had been torturing her. With charms, spells, words and just now his hands. He turned, slowly, his mind seemingly in another place. Then he ran.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, I think that's it for Evil!Draco, although we might have Guilty-stupid-and-still-arrogant!Draco for a while. I haven't decided... :)  
  
Love to the Reviewers!!! you guys rock!!!  
  
Clicky clicky... you know you wanna!! 


	5. Chapter 4 Owl Post

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
  
(shamless self-promotion ) Hey, are you a Draco/Ginny fan and/or writer or even an artist?? Join my Yahoo! group... http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/(shamless self-promtion )  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was trembling. Her entire body was shaking so hard she didn't know if she could ever make it stop. She sat on the floor in the owlery (A/N: thank you guys!!) for what felt like hours after he left. She had sat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head on her hands. She didn't cry. He wouldn't make her cry. Of course she had cried in her first year, he'd say a few heartless things to her and she'd be in tears.  
  
But no, she told herself, you won't get that saticfaction this time.  
  
Finally she had lifted her head, more than a little relieved that he was gone. She had sent out on her hands and knees to retrieve her sketches from the ground. She had sent them off to the Burrow before heading to her dorm. She was the only student there, everyone one else was in the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
She found that she wasn't hungry.  
  
More than anything else she felt bad. How could she say that to him? How could she assume that about him, or his father? What did she know about him that gave her the right to hurt him? But she was telling herself that she did what she had to. She did it to make him stop. She did it because she was afraid.  
  
"That's no excuse." She whispered to herself.  
  
She hadn't seen his face. She didn't have to. She wouldn't have looked at him for all the money in the world. She had heard the tremble in his voice. That spoke the volumes his words didn't. She was so sorry. But a piece of her was demanding to know what she had to feel sorry about, when he had done things even worse to her. She couldn't answer that.  
  
Instead she drew. She drew him again. The curve of his chin. The outline of his cheekbone. She drew his eyes brows, arching high above his long blond eyelashes. She drew the purse of his lips as he studied her. She drew the owls, sitting on their perches, high above his head. The slight sweep of his hair above his forehead. The single lock laying on his forehead, begging to be smoothed back. Then the straight outline of his neck, the line of his robes.  
  
The smell of fresh clean parchment soothed her. The scratch of her pencil filling her ears. She felt her hand grow steady as she worked, her fear and pain leaving her as she confronted it. She studied her work, then closed her eyes for a moment to study the memory. She set the tip of pencil down, her fingers grapsing the cool skeets of paper tightly.  
  
She spent time on his eyes. Shading, lining. She tried to capture the emotions she had seen there. The depth. She had seen into his soul. As if Draco would be caught dead with a soul. She drew his hand, clenched around her drawings. The fine lines on his knuckles, the curve of his fingers, the shape of his nails. The specks of dirt beneath them.  
  
She surprised herself with the detail. With how well she knew his body. With how damn sexy she thought he was, even when he was tormenting her. Ginny laughed at herself. True, Draco wasn't hard on the eyes, but really, the boy had almost hit her.  
  
"But," A thin voice argued, "he didn't."  
  
He didn't. He hadn't. That's what he kept telling himself. To keep himself sane. He hadn't hit her, he hadn't been like his father. He'd broken the chain. The cycle. But he'd hurt her all the same. Her eyes had been shut tightly, her hands trembling. She had surrendered. She had held out the pieces of parchment to him. He had beaten her down. His father would have been proud, and he should have relished the moment.  
  
"Then why," He asked himself, "are you so upset about it?"  
  
He couldn't explain it. The knot in his stomach, the block in his mind. He couldn't taste anything, his throat was dry, no matter how much he drank. He was wishing the house elves had spiked the pumpkin juice. He would take anything to make him feel better, anything to edge off the guilt, the anger, the pain.  
  
Things that a Malfoy didn't care about. Ever.  
  
Draco pushed his plate back and stared at it for a moment before heading back to the Slytherin common room. He walked up the large stone steps and muttered the password under his breath. He entered his dorm and sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He ignored to soft hoots of an owl in the window, his eyes closed. The he shrieked as a large set of talons pinched his shoulder. His large gray sat on his shoulder, one leg out, bearing a letter. Draco took it, before shooing the owl off.  
  
He knew it was from his father before he even flipped it over, surprised to find it wasn't stamped with the Mafloy seal. He opened it, pulling out a single piece of parchment that was graced with his mother's elegant hand. He scanned it quickly, a slight groan escaping his lips. His mother hardly ever wrote him, it was always his father who sent the owls.  
  
//Dearest Draco,  
  
Your father did not want me to disturb you in your studies, but I felt you should know what your father meant when he said business. I fear that peace for us will soon be but a memory. I'm enclosing a couple of letters and such that I found on your father's desk. I trust he'll never find out where I sent it.  
  
Love always,  
Mother//  
  
He reached back into the envelope and pulled out pages of parchment. He paled at first, reading his fathers words. Still holding his letter he raced down the stairs and through the portrait hole. He raced through the hallways until he reached the Great Hall, slipping in he moved back to his place at the table in time to see Dumbledore rise from his spot at the head of the High Table.  
  
"I'm afraid," He began in a grainy voice, "That I have some terrible news."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Am I evil?? was that even a good cliffie??  
Hey, what does this button do?? Click it and find out... :) 


	6. Chapter 5 The Drawing

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
  
(shamless self-promotion ) Hey, are you a Draco/Ginny fan and/or writer or even an artist?? Join my Yahoo! group... http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/(shamless self-promtion )  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Gryffindor common room was in an uproar. The Prefects had dissapeared into their dorms to talk about the news in secret and so the first years were sitting on the floor, listening to the older children speculate. Ginny had come out to see what the problem was and Elani had grabbed the end of her robe, fear written across her face.  
  
"Ginny! The Dementors had escaped from Azkaban."  
  
Ginny had reassured her, before hurrying off to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were sitting in the corner beside the prefects door, speaking in hushed tones. Ginny knelt beside them, listening for a moment before Hermione noticed her.  
  
"Ginny, where were you during dinner?"  
"I wasn't hungry, what happened?"  
"They sent Dumbledore an owl during dinner to tell him that the dementors have escaped Azkaban!"  
Harry looked slightly pale, "We thought if would happen after I saw Voldermort, end of our fourth year."  
"I don't understand." Ginny whispered.  
Harry shook his head, "Voldermort was going to get the dementors on his side, but they never followed him."  
  
Ginny sat back. It had been her second year when the dementors had been at Hogwarts. The year that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had dressed up like Demetors during Harry's Quidditch game. Ginny shook herself mentally, Malfoy, call him Malfoy. And why was she thinking about him anyway? He didn't have anything to do with anything.  
  
"Let's go to the library, where we can discuss this in peace." Harry said softly.  
Hermione nodded, "Let's."  
She took Harry's hand and stood, Ron followed suit. "Why not come with us, Gin?"  
  
They climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down the hall towards the library. It was dark and empty, Madam Pince having already left for the night. Ginny led them into the back, to the small table she used so often to study. They settled around it, Hermione sitting as close to Harry as she could get.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She whispered.  
Harry looked nervous, "Well, the demetors are out there, the Ministry should take care of them."  
"But Harry," Hermione said softly, "What if they are out killing muggles? And what about the prisoners?"  
Ginny folded her arms and watched Ron shake his head, "Not our problem." He said.  
"Ron!"  
"No, Hermione, he's right, we are here, and they are out there, this isn't our problem."  
  
A silky voice came from the shadows, "That's where your wrong."  
  
Ginny felt her insides tighen and her heart jump into her throat. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of Harry's chair scrapping the floor. Harry was standing, Ron with him, looking past her. Ginny didn't move to see him, but she didn't have to. He was at her shoulder, his hands tucked into his robe.  
  
"This is our problem, Potter."  
"Get out of here Malfoy."  
"But there are things you should know, weren't you wondering what took those demetors so long?"  
"Yes." Harry said softly.  
"Well, you can blame the Malfoys for that, or rather my father."  
  
Draco slammed his hand down onto the table, watching Ginny jump. When his hand drew back an envelope sat there, and he waited as Hermione reached out and took it. She began to pull out the contents and look through them, her face growing pale. She handed the papers to Harry and Ron before looking at Draco.  
  
"Those are from Muggle newspapers."  
"Yes."  
"The demetors?"  
"Yes."  
"They've been hunting Muggles." Harry said stiffly.  
"Very good, Potter." Draco sneered, turning.  
  
Ginny looked at the papers spread out on the table. All kinds of bodies being found, all over the muggle world. Draco was leaving, his robes flying behind him. Harry and Ron were sitting down again, comforting Hermione. Ginny rose and started after Draco. She could see him, walking slowly down the hall, hands at his sides.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
He stopped, but didn't turn. "Leave me alone."  
Ginny changed her tone. "I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
He turned around, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't know if it was from fear or the fact that he was so gorgeous. He started to walk towards her.  
  
"Why are you sorry? It was my fault." His voice was soft. Not the Draco she knew.  
"I had no right to say those things about your famliy, or assume them about you." She looked down, not watching as he crossed to her.  
"Yes, you did." His voice was almost in her ear. "I almost proved them to be true."   
She shuddered. "How did you know, about those poor muggles?"  
"Mother sent me the owl, she found the papers in my father's office."  
  
Draco turned away, as if not wanting to talk about his family. He leaned against the wall, watching her. She wasn't moving, her head still down, her hair spilling over her shoulders. Then she was reaching into her bag, feeling around for something.  
  
"I have something for you." She said softly.  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "A hex?" He guessed.  
"No." There was a slight smile in her voice.  
"Then what is it?" The smirk was back on his face.  
She pulled out a roll of parchment, "You can do whatever you want with it. I shouldn't have done it in the first place."  
  
She held it out to him, trying to avoid looking at him. She watched him reach for it, his pale hand almost touching hers as he took it. Shivers ran down her spine. The roll was light, tied with a light pink ribbon. Ginny ran her hand along the strap of her bag, suddenly feeling as though she shouldn't have given it to him. She turned and walked away, picking up her pace the farther away she got.  
  
"Good night Draco." She said softly, almost to herself.  
  
He was staring down at the parchment, as if afraid to open it. But then he tore off the ribbon, letting it flutter to the ground. It was the drawing. The one from last year, the library. He looked at it, as if seeing it for the first time. At the bottom of the page was a little note, written in her smooth script.  
  
//Draco,  
  
This is yours, I shouldn't have drawn it, I'm sorry.   
I know you don't want to be friends with me,   
but maybe now we can stop being enemies.  
  
Ginny//  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: *sigh* I love Not-Evil!Draco... :)  
  
And all the reviewers: You guys rock!!!!!! Thank for reviewing!!! I've gotten 40!!! woohoo!!  
  
You want to review?? how sweet of you!! 


	7. Chapter 6 The Library

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
  
*cough*GO HERE!!!!*cough* http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So are we really gonna chance it, Malfoy? We could get expelled."  
"No one is gonna catch us, it'll be fun."  
"C'mon Goyle, it'll be great."  
"Oh fine, but let's not talk about it here."  
"Yeah, whatever. You two had better get back to class." Draco sounded bored.  
  
Ginny listened to the smooth sound of his voice, her quill still moving across the page. She had seen them come into the library, and run off to hide in the back, talking about their plans for Halloween. Malfoy had swept past her, Crabbe and Goyle following him closely. Ginny hadn't thought of him in days, she hadn't spoken to him in weeks. After she had given him the drawing and the note he had almost avoided her in the halls. Of course he wasn't obvious about it, he couldn't be, it would tarnish his reputation. And after all, what was a Malfoy without a reputation?  
  
"Hey weasel." Draco slid into the chair beside her.  
"Hello Draco."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm studying. Not everyone comes here to plan schemes that could get them expelled."  
"Don't impersonate Granger, it isn't attractive." Draco picked up her textbook, "Muggle Studies. Hated this class."  
Ginny shook herself mentally, still reeling from the first comment. "I like Potions better."  
"That because you don't have Snape." Draco's voice held an edge of disdain.  
"True, I hated potions my first two years."  
  
Draco tossed the book back onto the table and Ginny set down her quill so she could flip back to the page she wanted. Draco amused himself by looking through the rest of her books. Her potions, herbology, transfiguration and DADA books ended up spread out on the table, the last one hitting her ink bottle which spilled all over the table.  
  
"Draco!"  
"Shh, this is a library."  
Ginny gave him a look that could have killed him on the spot. "Why are you here?"  
"To bother you, why else?"  
"I really need to finish this and Elani will be here any minute."  
"Are you saying I should leave?"  
Ginny sighed, "Not if you don't have class."  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out what she was really saying. Ginny turned back to her work, trying to ignore him. He smirked, then changed the subject.  
  
"I like Elani."  
"You scared her, the first time you met her."  
"I'm a Malfoy, I'm scary."  
"Yeah, as well as selfish, and mischievous."  
"You forgot that I'm a prefect." He sounded as if he was smiling. "And handsome, smart and funny."  
"Your not being funny."  
"I'm not trying."  
  
Ginny looked up. Draco was staring away from her, his fingers tracing patterns on the table top. His hair was smooth, brushing his cheek, no longer slicked back against his head. Ginny's hands itched for her sketch book, safely tucked in the drawer of her night stand. She wished she had brought it with her. She dipped her quill back into the ink bottle, shaking her head as she found that it was almost empty, the ink having just spent it's last moments on the table top.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Elani was standing across the table from them.  
Ginny smiled, "Hey Elani."  
Elani waved, "Hey Draco."  
"Hey Elani." He smirked.  
  
Elani sat down, setting her books on the table as Draco stood up and grabbed his book bag. Running his hand through his hair he started to walk away. Then he stopped, turning. Ginny watched as he tossed something towards them. Ginny caught it in her hand and studied it. It was an ink bottle. Then he was gone.  
  
"He's sweet."  
Ginny jumped at the sound of Elani's voice, "What? Oh please, he's a prat."   
"He's nothing but nice to me."  
"You talk to him?" Ginny studied her piece of parchment.  
"All the time."  
Ginny looked up, "What about?"  
Elani opened her book and began reading, "You, mostly."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long!!! I'm back on track, though, so the next one will be here soon. :)   
This one is short, short, short, but pretty important, the next one will be Halloween and it's a longer one... :) YAY!!  
  
"Gimme an R-E-V-I-E-W!! What's that spell?? REVIEW!!" -- Cheerleader!Diamond Tears 


	8. Chapter 7 The News

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
  
*cough*GO HERE!!!!*cough* http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The portrait of the "Fat Lady" swung shut behind her and Ginny closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let the sounds of the common room fade from her mind. The Gryffindor's hadn't been in such an uproar since they won the Qudditch cup in Harry's third year. Only this time it wasn't because they were celebrating.  
  
The first years were up in arms, some crying, others yelling, none of them understanding the news. Several second and third year students were following Hemione around, helping her calm the first years. Harry and Ron had retreated to the boy's dorm to talk about the Dementors and as soon as Ginny had stepped into the common room Elani had thrown her arms around her and cried.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and headed down the stairs. The news was surprising, and all the students were talking about it. Portrait holes opened and sound poured out into the hallways, words echoing all around her. She made to the Great Hall and stood outside the door, watching the house elves work. They were clearing away the dishes from breakfast, sweeping up parchement from the morning's owl post.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Weasley?"  
Ginny jumped and turned, "Thinking, you?"  
Draco pulled away from the wall and walked to her side. "Looking for you."  
"Why?" Ginny turned back to watch the house elves, her heart pounding suddenly.  
"Elani came to the Slytherin common room and insisted I help her find you."  
Ginny stared at him. He smirked.  
"She stood outside and fought with Pansy until I came out."  
Ginny looked at him in surprise, worry flowing through her voice. "Is she okay?"   
"Yeah, I sent her back to Granger, told her I would find you."  
Ginny shook her head, trying to clear away the thoughts. "Thank you."  
  
Draco shrugged smoothly. The house elves were fading into the walls, the Great Hall sparkling with clean dishes. The tables were covered in tablecloths of the house colors and a large "Hogwarts" banner was hung above the teachers table. Carved pumpkins lined the tables and the floor, their wide tooth grins slightly disturbing.  
  
"Are you upset about it?" Draco raised his hand, as if speaking about the entire world.  
"No, Ron and I were staying for the holidays anyways. But poor Elani..." She trailed off.  
"Dumbledore is right. It's safer for us all, here. Not out there where Dementors are killing left and right."  
"I know. He's doing this to protect us." Ginny turned around, "I'd better get back."  
Draco nodded, "Tell Granger the Prefects are meeting just before lunch. She needs to be there."  
  
Ginny nodded, heading back towards the Gryffindor Tower. She climbed the stairs and stood outside the portrait hole. She was scared. In her mind she saw Ron's face, so pale that his freckles seemed to have dissapeared into his skin. She could still see Hermione, reaching for Harry's hand and she could feel the cold silence that had followed Dumbledore's words. Then the explosion of hundreds of voices.  
  
"Sweetie? Are you gonna go in, or are you just gonna stand there?" The Fat Lady was smiling at her.  
"I think I'll go in," Ginny said softly, muttering the password.  
"Ginny!" Elani ran across the common room, hugging Ginny as hard as she could. "We didn't know where you were!"  
Ginny smoothed Elani's hair with one hand, "I know, Draco told me."  
Elani let her go and beamed, "I knew he would."  
  
Ginny took Elani's hand and headed back towards Hermione, her mind wandering around Draco. He was walking down the hall, towards the Slytherin common room, his hands jammed into his pockets. His mind was a whirl, wondering if this had something to do with his father and the Death Eaters and Voldermort. Then he said to himself, Of course it does. Events were covered in the stench of the Dark Lord. And his father was probably out in the thick of it.  
  
Draco's hand reached for his upper arm. A spot that would eventually bear the mark of Voldermort. No matter what Draco wanted, his father would force the dark mark onto him. He was the son of a Malfoy. The only son of Lucius Malfoy. He had to follow in the family footsteps. Honor the Malfoy name.  
  
His mother had already bought him more time than Crabbe or Goyle had. They took their marks the end of fifth year. Draco shook his head, clearing away the fog that was settling. There was more to this than met the eye. That was why Dumbledore was keeping them at Hogwarts. There had to be something. Another piece that he was missing. If only he could find it.  
  
Draco checked his watch and cursed under his breath, he was about to be late for the Prefect meeting. Turning, he headed back the way he came to the Great Hall. Hermione was already standing there, with the Prefect from Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw prefect was no where in sight. Hermione looked at him with considerable disdain, wondering what Elani or Ginny saw him.  
  
Ginny knew exactly what Elani saw in him. He was smart, funny and he was nice to her and mean to the rest of the world. Her hands braided Elani's hair, her mind a million miles away. What was he doing? What was he thinking? And why did she get the feeling that he knew more than he was saying?  
  
She scolded herself. This was something for Harry to take care of, he was the hero. He would solve the puzzle at the last second and everything would turn out all right. Like it always had, like it always would. In that way everything stayed the same, Harry would always save the day and he would always thwart what Voldermort had up his sleeve.  
  
So why was she so scared?   
  
She finished Elani's braid, twisting the end of it around her finger, the smooth blond strands like silk against her skin. Ginny wondered if Draco's hair was as soft, then she shook off the thought. She stood up and glanced at her watch seeing it was almost time for the feast. Ron and Harry were whispering in the corner beside the fire place, Ron's face pale and Harry's green eyes flashing. Elani was looking up at her, watching.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
Ginny smiled, "I never loved Harry."  
"I didn't mean Harry."  
"Who did you mean?"  
"I meant Draco," Elani's voice was soft.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry for a moment longer, her mind spinning. Love Draco? Of all the crazy things for Elani to think, that took the prize. But why wouldn't her mouth just open and scream out the word that was bouncing around inside her? *No* Of course she didn't love him. She couldn't. It was insane, it was outrageus. But she couldn't deny it. She looked at Elani.  
  
"I don't know."  
"How can you not know?"   
"I shouldn't love him. I don't want to. But I can't stop myself."  
"So you do?" Hope was coloring her voice.  
"I might." Ginny clarified. Elani looked dissapointed, "What would it matter anyway?"  
"He likes you." Elani answered, as if it was obvious.  
"He's a Malfoy, he doesn't like any one."  
"Except you."  
  
Ginny looked away.   
  
"He talks about you all the time." Elani pressed.  
"When do you talk to him?"  
"After lunch some days, when your in Charms."  
Ginny nodded, but didn't answer.  
"He likes you, he always asks questions, he wants to know how you feel about him."  
"What do you tell him?" Ginny's heart wouldn't be still.  
"That I don't know, but that I'll ask." There was a pause.  
"And what will you tell him now?" Ginny finally looked down at her.  
Elani smiled, "That there is hope."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All right... :) What does everyone think?? That one was a lot longer than the last one... :)  
and next is what happens on Halloween night... woohoo!! :)  
  
"Gimme an R-E-V-I-E-W!! What's that spell?? REVIEW!!" -- Cheerleader!Diamond Tears 


	9. Chapter 8 The Quidditch Pitch

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The chatter of the great hall had ceased as soon as Dumbledore came to his feet.  
Everyone froze, expecting something worse than the news at breakfast. Ginny's heart  
pounded, her mind screaming that something was coming. The news that they would  
be held for the holidays was still fresh in everyone's minds and owls were still pouring in  
with love and sorrow from families. Everyone was dreading the deep rumbling of  
Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"I have some news. Better news than this morning's, I am pleased to say. The Prefects of  
the four houses have requested some form of entertainment over the Christmas  
holidays."  
  
Whispers began among the first years as Ginny stole a glance at Hermione. Her brown  
hair was tucked behind her ears, her face a mask of frustration. She stared down at her  
plate, biting her lip as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I have agreed with them, and granted their request to allow all students, second years  
or older, to compete for the Quidditch cup."  
  
A gasp swept through the Great Hall and then a deafening cheer replaced it. Draco  
leaned against the wall beside the Slytherin table, looking very pleased with himself.  
Hermione applauded politely as Ron and Harry hugged her, looking as if they might  
cry.  
  
Elani tugged on her sleeve, "Quidditch?"  
Ginny nodded, a wave of excitement taking her by surprise. "Quidditch!"  
  
Complete chaos had over taken the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle congratulated  
Draco before delving into the stories of his past seeker days. He continued to lean  
against the cold stone of dining room wall, watching Dumbledore attempt to regain  
order. Finally some of the noise subsided and Dumbledore was able to explain the  
process by which teams were to be chosen and when the games were to be played.  
  
He spoke quickly, finally giving up and instructing the Prefects to inform their houses  
after the celebrating had ceased. A seventh year from Hufflepuff stood on his bench  
and helped his table begin a chant. The walls seemed to shake with the roar of  
hundreds of voices thanking the prefects.  
  
"Quidditch! Quidditch! Quidditch! Quidditch!"  
  
As voices rang in his ears, Draco slowly made his way from the Great Hall, the Slytherin  
table still singing his praises. His footsteps echoed in the cold hallways. The portrait didn't  
even ask for the password as he moved into his room. He knelt beside his bed, sliding his  
hand along the cool planks of the floorboards.  
  
His fingers closed around the cool wood of his broom stick as he set it carefully on his  
bed. He ran his palm over the sleek handle, commanding it into the air. He held it in his  
hand as left the dormitory and moved through the cold stone passages of the castle.  
Finally he came to the heavy wooden front door and pushed it open to walk out onto  
the grass of the front lawn.  
  
He mounted his broom, feeling the night air sweep past his face. Shouts could be heard  
even as he sped away from the castle and towards the empty Qudditch field. He flew  
up and over the towers of bleachers, his body singing with the delicious sensation of  
flying.  
  
He flew around the goal posts, his eyes on the castle door. Crabbe and Goyle would  
undoubtedly be late, but on this night Draco was glad for the time alone. Elani had  
spoken with him just before dinner and she had meekly told him that she had downright  
lied to Ginny about what he had said.  
  
His whole body had gone rigid in and effort to control himself. The small first year had  
clasped her hands behind her back and softly told him what she had done. And now  
Virginia Weasely thought that he was falling in love with her. He was so angry with the  
little blond he could barely think straight.  
  
Draco pulled a smooth circle in the air and then looked back at the castle. Grabbe  
and Goyle were moving out onto the lawn. They carried their brooms and cloaks,  
obviously incredibly pleased with the news of the hour. The mounted their brooms and  
flew towards the Qudditch pitch. Draco sighed as they came over the towers of  
bleachers, hollering in delight.  
  
"Very stealthy." He drawled.  
Crabbe looked slightly chastised, "Sorry, Draco."  
"Yeah well, now that you've announced to the whole world that we're out here..."  
"Draco!" Goyle's voice was filled with a cruel delight, "It's the Weasely girl."  
  
Draco moved his broom to hover beside Goyle who was looking out towards the castle.  
Ginny was walking slowly, her red hair down around her shoulders. Her cloak was  
wrapped around her shoulders, her red and yellow Gryffindor scarf around her neck.  
She was walking slowly, across the lawn, between the pitch and the castle.   
Goyle chuckled, "Draco, this might be more fun that anything we could plan."  
Crabbe was smiling, "Yeah, c'mon. Please?"  
  
They looked over expectantly. Draco felt his heart harden and a sneer came across his  
face. It was perfect, she wouldn't believe Elani anymore and with any luck she'd tell the  
little brat to stay away from him.  
  
"Lets have some fun."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't hurt me!!!  
  
Okay, I know... short and kinda cliffe, but I wanted to get this chapter out... I'm back  
from vacation, so new chapters should be coming very soon... :) like, in ten minutes!!! yay!!  
  
I'm so sorry that I made everyone wait!! I'm so sorry!!! I hope everyone enjoys the new  
switch to evil Draco and I promise, some fluff with show up soon... And yes, there will  
being some snogging eventually... I'm a sucker for fluff...  
  
MerlynBaboon007 -- Wow!!! Thank you so much!!! I'm trying to be original with this story  
and I wanted to write something completely void of any Fire/Ice comparisons... :)  
  
Leave me feedback, since chocolate would melt in the mail... 


	10. Chapter 9 The Prank

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot... or lack thereof  
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny's heart leapt into her throat as the Slytherins swept down on her. Hands grabbed  
at her bag and her cloak. Their cruel laughter filled her ears as her heart shook with  
fear. She tried to fight them off, grabbing and scratching anything she could get her  
hands on. Blond hair and white teeth flashed in the moonlight as they circled her on  
their brooms.  
  
She was screaming. Her eyes closed and tears slipped between her eyelids and down  
her cheeks. Some one's hand met with her back and she fell to her knees, crossing her  
arms in front of her. Suddenly everything stopped. The hands, the wind and the  
laughter. Ginny tried to collect her thoughts. It had been Crabbe and Goyle. She had  
heard them, seen them. Every inch of her trembled.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
It was Draco's voice, soft and gentle. His hands were on her shoulders, lifting her to her  
feet. She stood, her eyes down. Had he been there to? Had he helped them? Or had  
he stopped them? He was whispering softly to her. She turned around, looking up into  
his perfect face. He was sneering at her.  
  
"Having fun yet?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle both chuckled and Draco followed suit, the sound sending chills  
down Ginny's spine. She turned back, pulling her wrists out of Draco's hands. She ran  
towards the castle doors, her heart pounding wildly. But Draco was expecting it and  
easily caught her, his arm going around her waist.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
"Draco, please."  
  
He didn't answer, but turned with her so they were facing Crabbe and Goyle. Each was  
holding their broom at their sides. Their expressions matched perfectly. The cruelty beat  
down at her and she trembled in spite of Draco's body pressed up against hers.  
  
"What shall we do with her?"  
  
Ginny's chin rested on his shoulder as he held her, facing him, on the front of his broom.  
Crabbe and Goyle were flying just ahead of them, laughing and talking in hushed  
tones. They were just a few feet off the ground, but fear crept through her and she  
unconsciously held onto Draco.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Be happy, what we agreed on is much better than what they originally wanted with  
you."  
"You didn't answer me." Her voice was soft, but still shaking with fear.  
It pulled at his heart strings. "I don't have to answer to you."  
  
Draco pulled up on the broom handle and Ginny gasped as the ground tumbled away  
from her. Draco chuckled softly, his breath soft on her cheek. She shivered, the hand  
that crept around his waist tightening it's grip.  
  
"I can't believe you're afraid of heights."  
"Shut up, Draco. As of now I officially hate you."  
"Break my heart." He drawled sarcastically.  
  
She closed her eyes as they climbed higher and finally slowed to a stop. Draco carefully  
flew into the largest of the goal posts and pulled her arms from around him. He carefully  
pushed off the broom and into the hoop. Ginny felt the tears press against her eyes and  
clung to the cold metal of the hoop. She looked at Draco, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Draco, don't leave me up here. Please."  
He flew closer until his nose was pressed against hers, "Don't beg Virginia, it just isn't you."  
"Draco, please. I'm scared."  
  
A sudden blast of wind rushed past her as Crabbe flew through the hoop on his broom.  
Draco smiled wickedly as Ginny screamed. Then he pressed his forehead to her own.  
  
"Don't worry, maybe Harry will rescue you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh god!! This is scary... Ginny is stuck, in the middle of the night, on the hoop in the  
Quidditch pitch... wow... I hope everyone likes this chapter... More as soon as I can  
manage it... if anyone has any requests and/or suggestions just e-mail me  
(webmistress@ratherpoetic.com) or leave it in a review...  
  
Leave me feedback, since chocolate would melt in the mail... 


	11. Chapter 10 Warm Again

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was freezing. Her hands clung to the metal bar so tight her knuckles where white. She  
was shivering, her teeth chattering painfully. She finally found a way to sit in the hoop,  
her legs thankful for the rest. She hugged one side of the hoop to herself, her cheek  
pressed against the cold. She was shivering all over.  
  
She tried to clear her mind and think how long she had been there. The sun hadn't yet  
peeked over the castle so it was still very early in the morning. Ginny shook her head,  
trying to keep sleep from over taking her. But her eyelids felt like lead weights. She  
thought instead about how much she hated Draco.  
  
And what she would do to him once she was warm and on the ground again.  
  
She was planning to use an unforgivable curse on him. Or perhaps just cast a spell on  
that beautiful face of his. She pictured his sneer in her mind and a shiver of hatred sped  
down her spine. But then she remembered the gentle way he had whispered her name.  
Like it was special and sacred. She had wanted to melt into his arms and trust him  
without condition.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
His voice. Smooth as glass. Tinted with a streak of pain. It had been so beautiful. Like  
sunshine pouring out of the sky. Warm and tender. Quiet as a breath of wind. Sweet as  
honey. It had calmed her fears and made her feel safe.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
As if arms were around her, holding her tightly. His hands warm and strong around her  
waist, lifting her, cradling her. His cloak gently draped around her cold body. She tired  
to open her eyes, her fingers leaving the metal. But she wasn't falling. It felt like a dream.  
  
"Ginny... I'm sorry..."  
  
Like the warmth of lips on her skin.  
  
Warmth.  
  
Safety.  
  
Draco.  
  
Nothing but Draco.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know... Short, Short, Short... but the next chapter will be longer... I promise. This is the  
same day, soon enough for you guys?? I hope you don't hate me for this... but I had to  
have something dramatic happen... plus it can lead to D/G smooches!! ;)  
  
Allison: I know, another cliffe, how mean of me... but this is a better one.  
  
Boost my ego... hit the pretty little button... 


	12. Chapter 11 And Then

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was nervous. More nervous than he had ever been in his life. He paced, his feet  
turning and walking without his guidance. He glanced at her sleeping form and then  
looked back at the floor. He had left her up there for to long, but it took longer than  
usual for Crabbe and Goyle to go to sleep.   
  
He had waited quietly as they made their jokes at her expense. A tiny voice inside him  
had screamed the whole time. He had punished her for something she hadn't done.  
Something that wasn't even her fault. He had tortured her because Elani hadn't really  
lied. Because the little blond knew more about his feelings than he did.  
  
He glanced at Ginny again. She was beautiful. Her long red hair was spread around her  
shoulders, her long red eyelashes resting on her pale cheeks. He stopped pacing and  
stood, watching the firelight dance over her skin. He knelt down, taking her hand in his.  
She was finally warm. After nearly an hour of sleeping beside the fire her blood was  
running warm. The relief broke over him and he smiled.  
  
He set her hand down beside her and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. She  
moved, her face turning towards him, into his touch. Her eyelids fluttered and Draco  
pulled his hand back, putting the mask of indifference back onto his face. She opened  
her eyes, the chocolate orbs staring back at him. Emotion flashed through them.  
  
Memory.  
  
Relief.  
  
Anger.  
  
Fear.  
  
Hatred.  
  
He stood up as she jumped back. She sat up and backed away from him until she got  
to the wall. She rose slowly, holding her cloak tight around herself. She looked at him  
with tears in her eyes and her lip trembled.  
  
"How dare you." She said softly, the contempt almost tangible.  
"I'm sorry, Ginny."  
"How dare you, Malfoy! You stupid prat! I could have died!"  
He smoothed over the emotions welling inside him. "But you didn't."  
  
She bit her lip, looking away. Draco tried to push away his thoughts, but they continued  
to beg her not to cry. One silver drop fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. She  
closed her eyes and pulled herself to stand straighter. Then she looked at him again,  
managing not to burst into tears. But only barely.  
  
"I hate you."  
"And I'm sorry."  
"You're not sorry!" She shouted, "You just aren't."  
He stepped closer, his eyes stormy, "How would you know, you don't know anything  
about me."  
She was trembling slightly under his gaze. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy."  
  
He moved closer, getting dangerously close to her. She placed her barely warm hands  
on his chest and tried to push him away. He stood still, eyes looking into hers. She was  
staring back, fear replaced with something else he couldn't place.  
  
Confusion, maybe.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly.  
"I don't know." He answered, his voice low and soft.  
"Malfoy, I..."  
"Don't call me that."  
  
She looked down, over his shoulder, her hands still pressing against him. He could smell  
her, a soft vanilla scent that fit her so well. Her hair was shining in the firelight, her skin  
reflecting the pinks and yellows of the flames. She dropped her hands, moving her face  
so she couldn't see him.  
  
"Draco."  
"Yes."  
"I..."   
  
She was nervous, so very nervous. Draco reached out and lifted her chin in one hand.  
She looked up at him, every emotion she was feeling displayed on her face. She was  
watching him, admiring every flawless feature of his face. His eyes were gray, soft and  
empty, as if there was no feeling behind them. His touch was soft, his fingers gently lifting  
her lips to his.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Then like fireworks. His lips touched hers and he felt he was kissing heaven. She was  
startled, her entire body still, waiting. He rejoiced, she wasn't pulling away. Instead, she  
very gently began kissing him back. Her lips were smooth, they tasted faintly of  
raspberry. Her mind was reeling. This was Draco, he hated her, she hated him. And yet  
nothing had ever been as sweet as this kiss.  
  
She pulled away slowly, trying to sort out her emotions. Draco sighed, his hand leaving  
her chin. Ginny was looking into his eyes, searching for any clues. She couldn't find the  
amusement she had grown so used to. She saw joy, happiness, streaked with a soft  
pain. It startled her.  
  
"Draco... what... what just happened?"  
He smirked, pulling the mask back on, "We kissed, Ginny."  
  
He had meant it to come out much more harsh. Much more Malfoy-ish. But his voice  
was still low, his tone soft. Her eyebrows slowly met in the middle of her forehead. She  
was frowning, Draco felt his heart sink. She was staring at his lips, her hand rising  
between them until her fingertips touched his lips.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She didn't wait for his answer, she stepped forward and set her lips on his. Her hand  
moved to the back of his neck, as his arms went around her. She melted into his  
embrace, wondering what Draco was thinking. But it didn't really matter.  
  
At that moment she felt she could fly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay... I hope everyone likes... finally some kissing!! it's about dang time!!  
  
Boost my ego... hit the pretty little button... 


	13. Chapter 12 The Quidditch Teams

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The smile that played at the edge of his lips was like a little bomb waiting to explode.  
Draco Malfoy didn't smile. He smirked, yes, he had even perfected his evil grin. But he  
didn't smile. It was a personal pact. So he was fighting to keep the line of his lips straight.  
  
From across the hallway she saw it and smiled. It happened every time she saw him in  
the halls. He would look at her until he couldn't control the urge to smile and he'd turn  
away, coughing into his hand. She would smile, looking down at her shoes until she felt  
his eyes on her again.  
  
Then she would look up.  
  
And her heart would soar. She was soaring right now. His eyes were locked on hers and  
the whole world was falling away.   
  
But then he turned away and started down the stairs to the dungeon. Ginny watched  
the back of his blond head until he was swallowed up in the darkness. Then she turned  
and headed into towards her dorm room.  
  
She climbed the stairs and flopped down on her bed, using her wand to close the  
curtains. She reached into her bag and pulled out the light blue sketchbook. She  
flipped through the pages until she came to a sketch that she'd been working on for  
nearly a week. Since he kissed her.  
  
She had sketched the room exactly as she remembered it. Large and almost bare.  
Stone fireplace. Draco. Something was missing from the picture. She couldn't put her  
finger on what that something was. She stared at it for a few moments before turning to  
a fresh page.  
  
She rested her chin in one hand and began drawing with the other. She drew the  
straight line of his jaw, the curve of his hand against his mouth. She drew his eyebrows  
peaking out from under his hair, his eyes fixed on the floor. The drape of his robes  
against his straight shoulder. The tiny corner of his mouth that was creeping up on his  
cheek. The warm creases that formed around his eyes.  
  
The curtains around her bed flew open and light poured in. Ginny jumped and  
snapped the book shut. Elani was standing beside her bed, a ribbon of a smile on her  
face. Ginny sat and carefully placed her book back into her bag. She waited for Elani  
to explain herself. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"They're picking the Quidditch Captains!" She squealed.  
Ginny jumped up, "I completely forgot! C'mon!"  
  
They raced out of the dorm and through the common room. They ran down the stairs  
and made their way to the Great Hall. Students were still pouring into the room, and,  
flushed from running, Ginny and Elani sat down across from Ron and Harry. Heromine,  
like Draco and the rest of the prefects, was standing at the head of the table finally  
looking pleased about Quidditch. She was wearing a little pin that flashed "Harry Potter  
for Quidditch Captain!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and tapped his wand on the side of his glass. The students went  
silent as they finished taking their seats. The entire Great Hall was waiting for  
Dumbledore to speak. The silence was deafening as the Prefects turned to face the  
headmaster.  
  
"Students, you'll be choosing the members of your Quidditch team."  
  
The tables were suddenly lined with pieces of parchment. Each student looked down at  
their own sheet. Ginny watched as the words appeared slowly.  
  
Beater 1:  
Beater 2:  
Chaser 1:  
Chaser 2:  
Chaser 3:  
Keeper:  
Seeker:  
  
Team Captain:  
  
Quills in tiny ink wells appeared beside the papers. Ginny took hers, stealing a quick  
glance at Draco. He was standing still, his hands at his sides, chin lifted slightly. His blond  
hair was smooth, swept back over his ears. He was smirking slightly, knowing for certain  
he would be leading the Slytherin Team.  
  
Ginny looked down, fighting the urge to grin. As soon as she finished writing a name it  
sank into the page and the sheet looked strangely clean. Ginny shook off memories of  
Tom Riddle and her horrible first year. She finished up with Harry Potter's name in the  
'Team Captain' slot and set her quill down.  
  
The Prefects were carefully writing down their votes and Draco was staring down at his  
paper, concentrating on the movement of his quill. Hermione was finished, her hands  
folded carefully in front of her. Students began to clear their throats and shuffle their  
feet under the table. The remaining students finished and the prefects walked down the  
sides of their tables, collecting the pieces of parchment.  
  
As Dumbledore began to announce the votes Ginny stole several glances at Draco,  
meeting his eyes twice before he looked up at one of the Great Hall's windows. Ginny  
looked up, her eyes following his. A tiny owl was perched on the handle of the window,  
cooing softly. Ginny looked back at her hands, clasped in her lap. Then she raised her  
eyes to meet Draco's. He raised his eyebrows slightly and turned away.  
  
Ginny tried to concentrate on who was making the Slytherin team. A cheer went up as  
Draco's name was called.  
  
Draco and Harry would be matched against each other again.  
  
Both as Seekers and Team Captains.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Boost my ego... hit the pretty little button... 


	14. Chapter 13 Secret Meeting

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The owl was almost reluctant to give up the note. It hooted and ruffled it's feathers.  
Draco glared at the small bird and it almost glared back as it hopped into his hand. It  
dropped the roll of parchment and bit at his fingers before spreading it's wings and  
flying away. Draco scowled as he opened the note.  
  
"Malfoy,  
  
I've been wanting to talk to you as well.  
  
I'll be there.  
  
G.W."  
  
He let himself feel a little bit of relief, at least she was coming. Maybe she didn't really  
want to hear what he was going to say, but she was at least coming to talk to him. He  
tossed the parchment into the fire and watched it burn slowly. The sound of wings  
beating caused him to look away.  
  
His mother's brown owl was flapping through his window, a letter in it's talons. The owl  
dropped it and hooted softly as it landed on his shoulder. He tore off the seal of his  
family and hurried to read the letter. The brown owl hooted again and pinched his  
shoulder with her talons.  
  
Draco shook open the letter and then reached up to stroke the birds feathers.  
  
"Dearest Draco,  
  
I know this doesn't come at a good time. But I know you've been wondering what's  
going on. Your father has gone to meet with the other death eaters. He left right after  
Halloween, he's been gone almost a month. They are coming, Draco. They are  
gathering the Dementors and they are coming. I don't know what they are looking  
for, but they're combing the countryside looking for it. They have plans to raid Diagon  
Alley and other places like that. If what they can't find what they want, you know where  
they'll be going next.  
  
With all my love,  
Mother"  
  
The brown owl hooted again, and flew off. Draco read the letter through again and  
then threw it into the fire. He knew that if the Death Eaters couldn't find what they  
wanted out in the Wizarding world they would come to Hogwarts. And then nothing  
would stop them from collecting their own. Many of the 7th years Slytherins were  
already death eaters, like Crabbe and Goyle. And with others, like Draco, it was only a  
matter of taking the oaths and the mark. Some of the younger ones would be taken as  
well, and then they would finish their "schooling" with the death eaters.  
  
Draco began pacing back and forth. He father had locked himself away in his study for  
days on end during the summer. He had muttered stuff under his breath about the rising  
of Lord Voldermort. And this timing fit. Some, like his father weren't trusted because of his  
history with Voldermort. But the newer breed of witches and wizards were almost ready  
to take their places beside their parents.  
  
And what better way to start the new reign of terror than with the capture of Hogwarts  
and the murder of some of the greatest witches and wizards the world had ever seen.  
Draco stopped as the tall clock sounded the hour. The snake moved around the face  
of the clock and then hissed 10 times.  
  
Draco swore under his breath. He grabbed his cloak and ran down the dorm stairs and  
through the common room. He ran down the hallway and then crossed to the stairs  
leading up to the owlery. He took them two at a time and when he got to the top  
Ginny was closing the door behind her, leaving.  
  
"Ginny." He whispered.  
Her expression was chilly, "You're late."  
"And sorry. I didn't mean to be late."  
  
Ginny didn't seem to believe him. She turned and opened the door to the owlery  
again. She went inside and set down her bookbag. Then she stood and waited for him  
to speak. He didn't. He stood still, catching his breath. He looked at her and finally she  
glanced away, still seeming angry. He bent at the waist and rested his hands on his  
bent knees, head down.  
  
Her voice was steady. "What's going on, Malfoy?"  
He stood up in surprise, "And we seemed so familiar the other night."  
"The other night was a mistake." She looked up for his reaction.  
Draco was expressionless, "A mistake you'd let me make again."  
  
He stepped forward and ran his hand up her arm. She pulled away, her expression  
wary. Draco lifted his eyebrows and then stepped back. He covered whatever his  
feeling were with a sneer.  
  
"Perhaps not." He said softly  
"Don't play games with me." She snapped. "Tell me what you brought me here to tell  
me."  
Draco was surprised, but he didn't show it. "Very well."  
  
He moved away and stood by a window, leaning back against the stone ledge.  
  
"The Death Eaters are planning something." He said flatly.  
"Oh."  
  
Ginny's expression changed, something like disappointment flashed across her feature  
and then she seemed to relax a little. She crossed her arms over her middle and looked  
as if she had been caught by surprise.  
  
"They are gathering support and looking for something. What I don't know."  
"Something to bring Voldermort back, I'm sure." The name rolled off her tongue with  
notable disdain.  
"Of course." Draco answered. "They are searching everywhere, however. Diagon Alley is  
one of the best places to hide things, of course there are others."  
"I'm sure Heromine can do some book work on that."  
  
Ginny began to pace and her forehead crinkled with thought as she moved across the  
floor. She was deep in thought until something made her head jerk up. She looked at  
Draco with a look of sheer confusion. Then it melted into caution. She straightened and  
looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.  
"Because." He answered slyly.  
"That's not an answer."  
"What were you expecting Weasley?"  
"Not this," She answered honestly.  
Draco smirked and pushed away from the wall. "Goodnight." He said pleasantly.  
  
Ginny stood rooted to the floor, her eyes on the window. She tried to push away her  
growing disappointment.  
  
"Goodnight Malfoy."  
  
Something in her voice struck a nerve. He stopped. His hand was on the door and in his  
mind he was screaming to just pull it open and walk out. It was obvious she didn't want  
to hear what he had originally wanted to tell her. But his hand won't obey. He couldn't  
keep himself from turning around and looking at her.  
  
Her back was to him. Her long red hair was a wave against the black of her cloak. She  
was standing completely still, staring out at the stars.  
  
"Did you really think it was a mistake?"  
  
The question was out before he could stop himself. His hand flew to his mouth, but he  
smoothly moved it through his hair as she turned to look at him. Something like hope  
was in her eyes and Draco felt his mouth go dry. What was he getting himself into.  
  
"It depends." She said softly. "Is this a game to you?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: hey look! that didn't take months!! go me! :) I hope this was okay... I know it still isn't  
that long... I'm sorry about that...  
  
Boost my ego... hit the pretty little button... 


	15. Chapter 14 Broken

Author: Diamond Tears  
Feedback: Please!!!  
Rating: PG right now  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny *sigh*  
Disclaimer: As much as I wished for my Hogwarts Letter, it never came...   
J. K. Rowling owns all, 'cept my plot...   
yes, she even owns Draco... :(  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/draco_ginny/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her words hung in the air. She was looking for any kind of acknowledgment of her  
words. Draco was breathing softly, his heartbeat filling his ears. He knew what he  
wanted to say. But it wouldn't come out of his mouth. He wanted to lie and tell her that  
while the one time had been nice, he wasn't really interested. But that wasn't the truth,  
and something in the way she looked at him suggested that she knew it.  
  
"No."  
She looked down. "Then what is it?"  
"I don't know. But I know it's not a game, Ginny."  
She looked up, her eyes wide. The look made him want to shiver. "If you're playing with  
me, Malfoy, I swear..."  
"I'm not." His tone surprised them both. He was dead serious. "I'll prove it."   
  
He stepped closer, leaning in to kiss her softly. She tensed at his touch, then softened  
into his embrace. Then he pulled away and stepped back. Ginny was completely still,  
surprise written on her face. Draco didn't move. He didn't even breathe. Ginny  
uncrossed her arms and bent down to pick up her book bag. She put her hand inside  
and pulled out the familiar blue book. Ginny traced her finger across the cover and the  
book opened. She turned the pages until she came to the sketch she wanted. Then she  
held it out for him to see.  
  
Draco took the book. The pages were crisp and clean, the cover silky smooth. His eyes  
were fixed on Ginny, as if looking for something. She raised her eyebrows and glanced  
at the book. Draco looked down. It was the Quidditch pitch, the castle and flying  
around the pitch was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, on their brooms. The shadows were  
drawn with fear, his face twisted and cruel. Draco looked away, handing back the  
book.  
  
"That's why it's a mistake, Malfoy. Because in the end, you and your friends find  
enjoyment in the pain of others."  
"I told you that night that I was sorry..."  
"And you think sorry covers it?"  
"No Ginny. I don't."  
"Then what do you think?" Her voice was tight with emotion. "That you can kiss me and  
then suddenly I'm going to forgive you for everything you've done?"  
  
Draco wanted to scream. This wasn't how he pictured it at all. She had been leading  
him on, letting him think about her when really all she had was contempt for him. Not to  
mention that she was right about his friends. He turned around and walked out of the  
owlery. He pushed open the door and started down the stairs. She was right behind  
him, racing down the stairs.  
  
Her fingers circled around his elbow, "Draco, wait."  
He turned around, pulling from her grasp. "What do you want Weasely?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Her voice was soft.  
He narrowed his eyes. "As far as you're concerned I don't have any feelings, not  
anymore." he added softly.  
She was taken aback. "Draco...?"  
"What do you want? To say things like that and then expect me to still feel things for  
you?"  
"I never meant to..."  
"It doesn't matter, you're right. It was a mistake. I was foolish to think it could ever be  
more."  
"You thought that, too?" Her voice was hopeful.  
"It's to late Weasley."  
  
He turned and walked away, ignoring her when she called his name. Ginny watched  
him walk away, her eyes filling with tears. Nothing was going right. She turned back and  
walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She mumbled the password and the Fat  
Lady let her by without waking up. She walked past the fire and ran up the stairs. She  
fell down onto her bed and began to cry.   
  
She wanted to forgive him. Part of her had. But fear and pride would keep her from him.  
  
Not a thing was going right.  
  
Not a single thing.  
  
Draco was lying face down on his bed, torn between wanting to kiss Ginny and  
wanting to hex her. She had just turned him away, something no other girl had ever  
done and on top of that she had been right about everything that she had said. Not to  
mention the part where she was beautiful, smart and talented.  
  
Draco rolled over and closed his eyes, determined to push the thoughts out of his head.  
He told himself over and over that she simply wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth it.  
  
But she was.  
  
And he knew it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N I know this was a really short chapter, but I couldn't keep going with it. here. I'm  
sorry. I promise I'll get the next chapter out A.S.A.P.  
  
Wow... I wonder what this button does! 


End file.
